


Too Good Not To Share

by Agf



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (in that the third partner doesn't know Venom exists), ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Otherwise Very Consensual, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slight dub-con if you squint, Sub Eddie Brock, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, dom venom, sub sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agf/pseuds/Agf
Summary: Eddie fantasises about being fucked by someone else while Venom watches and directs. Venom is so on board with this idea he even learns how to operate Tinder.or: Venom gently doms Eddie while Eddie gets fucked. That’s it. That’s the fic.





	Too Good Not To Share

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I watched the movie. Then this pretty much leapt out of me fully formed. Please enjoy this shameful 4500 words of smut.

The idea is Venom’s, as much as any idea that is based so entirely on Eddie’s fantasies could belong to only one of them.

They’re laying on the bed, come cooling on Eddie’s stomach, Venom smoothing a tendril over his hair in a tender motion that neither of them acknowledge. Eddie’s still working on getting some feeling back into his legs, which feel like jelly, but that’s fine – there’s the familiar tug of Venom stretching out of the skin of his shoulder, and then a bottle of water is falling beside his face. The symbiote is surprisingly adept at aftercare.

Endorphins are buzzing through them, turning the room fuzzy at the edges of their vision. Eddie’s even considering a nap before Venom pipes up inside his head.

**It turns you on, that you’re mine.**

“Yeah, obviously,” Eddie replies, voice rough. “We’ve been through this, Vee. You’re essentially the alien embodiment of my kink list.”

**I know that.** Even the rumble inside Eddie’s mind sounds distinctly smug. Eddie’s wrists are tugged down to the sheets again, held fast for a couple of seconds, more a reminder than anything. Eddie knows he’s no spring chicken anymore, but his cock gives a valiant attempt at another twitch.

Eddie only groans, and swats at the tendril by his hair when Venom releases his hands again. “Smug bastard,” he says.

**Even if you’re with other people, you’re still mine.**

Eddie cracks open his eyes again, twisting up to where Venom’s face is hovering by his head, toothy grin still wide. “I’m not interested in being with other people,” Eddie says, slowly. Is this some kind of test? Is Venom somehow afraid Eddie might _cheat_ on him? How would that even work?

Eddie has a brief vision of the headless corpse in the woods and wrinkles his nose. Venom’s approval echoes in their mind.

**Liar.**

“I’m not lying,” Eddie argues, sitting up now. He takes a long drink from the water bottle. This is the kind of stalling tactic that barely works even on Annie. Venom doesn’t seem to notice the attempt.

**You were thinking about it. Before you fell apart. Thinking about being shared. Thinking about someone else fucking you, while we watch.**

Eddie knows there’s no hiding the flush of guilty arousal from Venom. “I didn’t realise you could see thoughts so clearly,” he says.

**Can’t. You were projecting your feelings pretty hard. Owned, helpless, surrounded. Safe.**

Venom appears from beneath the skin of his chest, long tendrils wrapping around and under Eddie’s arms, holding him like an embrace.

**Would you like that, Eddie? We can find you a nice man to hold you down and fuck you. We can share.** Venom presses a tendril to the full swell of Eddie’s bottom lip, and gets a kiss. Pleasure hums through them both.

_I thought you’d hate the idea of sharing_ , Eddie says. He’s getting better at conversing just in their head.

**Sharing proves you are mine. We can lend you to other people, because you are precious, and I am kind. You would be good for us, wouldn’t you Eddie? Make us proud?**

Eddie nods. “Yeah,” he says hoarsely. He’s picturing it again now, more than just the flash of a fantasy earlier. How it would feel to have Venom whispering in his head while human hands held him open. Venom’s will stronger than any restraint, keeping him still and good for someone else to use…

**Yes. We like this idea.** Venom drifts lower, encircles Eddie’s half-hard cock again. **Tomorrow, Eddie.**

Well, neither of them were any good at patience. Eddie nods, and leans back into the symbiote, lazily bucking his hips.

They decide the rest later, after a nap.

****

Tomorrow doesn’t happen, because a leak of information from the dodgy lending company Eddie’s had his eye on for a while leads to a solid three days of investigation. The video report he releases of his findings is his most popular yet.

But, after all that, Eddie deserves a break. Venom definitely does. The symbiote’s been as non-distracting as he can be over the recent rush, only pushing for control when the growl of their stomach gets painful to ignore.

Their apartment is a mess of takeout boxes and dirty plates when Eddie stumbles in from work. The bin has started to smell, and the bed is practically hidden under rumpled sheets and discarded clothes.

“We should deal with… this,” Eddie says, gesturing at the mess.

**Shower first.** Venom disagrees.

“There’s no point having a shower if I’m gonna be wrist deep in all this shit.” Eddie hates washing up. He’s tempted to buy plastic cutlery and just throw it away every time, but he’s not an asshole. He cares about the oceans, or whatever.

**Shower.** Venom propels them forwards, past the kitchen mess, past the bedroom, and flicks the shower to warm.

“Dude. Demanding. I smell that bad?” Eddie complains, but he starts pulling off his jumper regardless.

**Want to make a good impression.** Venom says.

Eddie stills. _What?_

**Found us a man.** Venom sounds smug again. **While you were sleeping. Your type, Eddie. Strong, nice. Bossy.**

“Where’d you find him?”

**Your phone.** Venom projects the idea of an app at Eddie, and Eddie recognises it immediately.

_How did you work out how to use Tinder?_

**Easy. You had practised. Muscle memory.**

“Asshole,” Eddie says, stepping under the water. It’s not like he’d used the app much – he’d met Annie only a few months after first creating a profile. But, well, it’s not like its complicated.

The warmth of the water eases some of the tension from their shoulders, and Eddie gropes for the shower gel. Venom chose this one, sneaking out from beneath Eddie’s collar in the supermarket to sniff at every option.

It’s chocolate scented. Venom purrs every time Eddie uses it. Today, he also reaches out and takes the bottle, upending it onto Eddie’s hair and massaging it in while Eddie scrubs at his skin.

“Do I get to see him? That’s kind of a requirement for me,” Eddie says.

**Don’t be nervous, Eddie. We can show you. He’s nice.** The reassurance floods over Eddie’s mind at the same time that Venom directs his head under the water, a thin band keeping the suds from his eyes.

“Alright. We’re meeting tonight?” Eddie guesses.

**Yes. But not here. His place.** Which explains Venom’s refusal to waste time cleaning. He digs into the pressure points behind Eddie’s ears, and he tips his head back further into the spray, groaning. **Okay?**

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” Eddie says, and lets Venom rinse them both clean. There’s a flush of anticipation building through them now, coming from them both. Eddie’s nerves are counterbalanced by Venom’s confidence – and that’s nice, too. Vee is so certain of his ability to keep them safe that Eddie doesn’t even have to consider the possibility of the evening ending badly for him. It’s nice, to feel safe like this.

**Always keep you safe.** Venom promises, fetching a towel from the rack. **Safe and happy, Eddie. Always.**

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too,” Eddie replies. Venom swats him with the towel.

****

The man Venom chose for them is… hot. Eddie’s not sure why this surprises him so much, seeing as Venom has a better understanding of his preferences than anyone else, but…

**Ladies like Annie. Men like Ant.** Venom says, smug.

Anthony is the Tinder date’s name. Eddie looks up his profile while he’s following the map on his phone to his place. Ant’s a librarian. He’s also _ripped._ His profile lists him as a ‘gentle giant’.

When Eddie reads through their chat history, he finds that Venom has done all of the awkward pre-hookup chat. Seems to have aced it, actually.

_If you didn’t live in my body, maybe I would have to be nervous about you wandering off._ Eddie thinks. Immediately, he gets a wave of affronted disgust.

**I don’t want another host. Have the best host.** Venom says. He slips out to cover Eddie’s hands like a pair of gloves, which is how they compromise on holding hands in public.

“I was only joking,” Eddie argues. A couple of people turn to look at him talking to himself, but that’s nothing new.

**Besides, I didn’t choose him for me.** Venom points out. Somehow, he drops his inner voice lower, almost a purr. **Chose him for you, Eddie. Chose him to share you with.**

Eddie swallows. _Are we being assholes, thrusting this at him?_

**Why? I’m letting him touch you. He gets to enjoy you, even though you’re mine.**

Eddie could really do without having to walk the rest of the way at half-mast. Venom’s possessiveness is almost tangible and, sue him, Eddie likes that. Venom squeezes his fingers tighter, amused.

_Yeah, okay. But you’re an addition he doesn’t know about._

**Trust me, Eddie. Most people would rather not know.** Venom brushes a tendril at the base of Eddie’s neck, an affectionate move. Eddie is special, in more ways than one, but his willingness to adapt to Venom’s presence is certainly up there. Eddie drops the argument.

Anthony’s place is a nondescript flat, not entirely unlike Eddie’s. When he opens the door, he’s wearing only a pair of low slung sweatpants, and his blonde hair is swept back from his face neatly.

He seems like a neat kind of person, really. Eddie takes a moment to feel thankful they’re not at his place.

“Eddie,” Ant greets him warmly. “Come in! You want something to drink?”

Eddie watches the rippled muscles of his back as he steps inside and Ant turns to the kitchen, bending low to peer in the fridge, and it’s only a prod from Venom in his lower back that jerks him back to the present. God, this is really happening, isn’t it?

“Uh, yeah, I’ll take a beer, if you’ve got one,” Eddie replies. He feels awkward. Is he standing awkwardly?

**You look very nice.** Venom soothes.

“Sure do. Here,” Ant hands him a bottle, and they clink them together. It takes Eddie a second longer than it should to remember that Ant can’t hear Venom, is actually replying to him.

While they drink, Ant trails his eyes over Eddie appreciatively, and that relaxes him a little. Yeah, this is fine. Eddie’s done hook-ups before. He lets himself give Ant the same treatment. He’s clearly not shy about showing off his assets. He’s tanned, and his eyes are warmly amused in the face of Eddie’s apparent nerves. He has nice hands, too, thick fingers. Nice.

“So, a librarian?” Eddie says, and they’re off. They small talk as they drink their beer, first leaning against the counters in the kitchen, then navigating slowly towards the bedroom under the guise of Eddie getting a tour of the flat.

“I only just moved in. Still getting to know the neighbourhood,” Ant says.

“Well, it’s pretty quiet around here,” Eddie lies.

Ant laughs, draining the last of his beer and setting the bottle aside, placing his newly freed hand against the small of Eddie’s back as he directs him around. “Works for me,” he says.

The bedroom is coloured in warm browns and reds, and Eddie can spot the box of condoms on the side table already set out, along with a bottle of lube. He appreciates that Ant is the kind of person to set up in advance.

Then again, he has maybe been waiting four days for this. Eddie didn’t check the dates on Venom’s messages.

Ant’s hands are warm as they drift up and press either side of Eddie’s face. “Alright?” he asks. He tilts Eddie’s head back for a kiss, but pauses a breath’s distance away, waiting. Eddie has the bizarre thought that this is the first human kiss he’s going to have had in a while.

“Yeah,” he replies, quiet. He meets Ant halfway.

**Hmm. He’s not bad at this.** Venom pipes up a few seconds in. Eddie startles a little, eyes opening briefly, but he doesn’t break away from the kiss. It’s hard to focus on replying while Ant’s tongue is in his mouth.

He really isn’t bad. A bit less tongue than Eddie’s used to, but his lips are soft and warm.

A hand gropes at his ass, and Eddie makes a happy sound at the back of his throat. Ant steps closer, walking him backwards towards the bed, and it’s only when he brushes his thumbs over Eddie’s cheekbones that Eddie realises he still has his hands on his face. Which means that the hand on his ass is _Venom’s._ He makes another sound, utterly unable to stop it.

**Pretty Eddie,** Venom coos. There’s the sensation of fingers trailing up his back - it makes the hairs on Eddie’s arms stand on end.

Ant, too, seems happy with the reaction to his kisses. “You sure like that,” he notes, leaning their foreheads together and licking his lips. Eddie can still feel Venom on his back, now lightly scratching his way back down.

“I do like that,” Eddie replies. Honestly, he’s talking to them both.

Ant presses close again, and Eddie hits the bed with the backs of his knees, going down easy, hands on Ant’s hips to pull him closer.

**You’re thinking about sucking his cock** , Venom notes. Eddie can feel a flush creeping up his face, but he nods the tiniest amount. Sitting, like this, his face is level with the slightly distended groin of Ant’s sweatpants. **Ask him.** Venom orders.

“You uh- you want me to suck you off?” Eddie asks. Immediately, a pleased rush fills his mind – Venom. Eddie can feel a soft brushing against his lower back again, like approval.

**Ask him nicely,** Venom adds.

“Please,” Eddie says.

Ant blinks, looking flushed. “You want to? I mean – I’d never say no. Can I get your shirt off, first?”

For the tiniest moment, Eddie is embarrassed by how eager he must seem, but it doesn’t last long. **We are eager. What’s wrong with that?**

_You never heard of playing it cool?_ Eddie asks, pulling his jumper up and over his head, depositing it on the ground by his feet. Ant’s bending down to kiss him again, smoothing a hand down his chest, and Eddie leans up into it with a hum.

**Like it better this way. Get what we want faster.**

_Fair enough_ , Eddie projects. Or tries to. Again, Ant is a good kisser, and now Eddie’s thinking about getting his mouth around his cock, he’s even more distracted.

“You have such a good mouth,” Ant breathes, pressing gently against Eddie’s bottom lip with his thumb. Eddie licks his fingertip, and gets a grin in return.

**Our mouth,** Venom says, possessively.

“I gotta say, I was hoping you’d be into this, when I saw your pictures,” Ant says, straightening up and pushing his sweatpants down over his hips.

“I aim to please,” Eddie replies.

“Yeah,” Ant grins, “I kind of got _that_ vibe, too.”

Eddie doesn’t even try and look confused. He just nods, shrugs, guilty, and reaches out for Ant’s hips again. His cock is half-hard, surrounded by a trimmed thatch of blonde hair. When he steps forwards, Eddie realises he smells like soap.

Ant threads his hand into Eddie’s hair and gives it the slightest tug. Eddie goes back easy, blinking up at Ant with hazy eyes. “You ready to put that pretty mouth to good use?” Ant asks.

He’s trying. Eddie can feel that Venom approves, and the words make a curl of arousal flame in the pit of his stomach. “Please,” he says.

Ant steps forwards and loosens his grip on Eddie’s hair. It’s just enough for him to get the room to lean forwards and get his mouth around Ant’s cock, fitting as much as he can into his mouth for now, exploring with his tongue. He can feel Ant hardening in his mouth, and the sound of his groans somewhere above the rush in Eddie’s ears.

**Good, Eddie,** Venom pipes up again. **Focus on this.**

That’s all the warning Eddie gets before he becomes aware of Vee materialising again, but this time he’s below the fabric of their jeans. Eddie bobs his head and feels Venom smoothing up the inside of his thighs, curving around under his ass, and brushing just the slightest amount against his balls.

It’s a horrible tease. Eddie shifts in place, but then Venom’s forcing them still again. **Patience.**

Eddie moans around Ant’s cock and redoubles his efforts. They fall into a rhythm easily. Ant cradles the back of Eddie’s head, thrusting lightly into his mouth. Eddie sticks out his tongue and laps at the underside of his cock as he sucks.

Every time he makes Ant moan, Venom strokes at his cock. A couple of times he dances further back, circling teasingly around Eddie’s hole, making him twitch.

**Down. All the way. Want to feel your throat stretch.**

Eddie does as he’s told, suppressing his gag reflex, leaning down until his nose is practically pressed against Ant’s stomach, and his throat convulses against the intrusion.

Above him, Ant swears, his cock jerking against Eddie’s tongue, and then he’s tugging Eddie back by his hair and panting down at him. “Fuck, you are good at that,” he says.

Eddie feels wrecked already. His vision feels hazy and slightly unfocused, and the praise makes his dick twitch in his jeans. “Thanks,” he says.

“You said, in your messages, that you wanted me to fuck you.”

Eddie flushes again. “I do.”

**Nicely.** Venom reminds him.

“Yeah, I- Please fuck me. I want it.”

Ant smiles at him, leans down for another kiss, harder this time, and nips at Eddie’s bottom lip. While they’re distracted, Venom curls around Eddie’s cock and squeezes until he moans.

“Let me get a condom. Lay back,” Ant instructs. His cock is curving up against his stomach, flushed red, still wet at the tip. It’s nice – looking at it makes Eddie’s mouth water again, even while he’s moving obediently further back onto the bed.

Inside his head, he can feel Venom shifting restlessly. **_We_ are nice, **he says.

Jealousy. Jealousy is the emotion Eddie can feel. _You chose him for me to find attractive,_ he points out.

**You’re thinking about how nice his cock is.**

“Not as nice as yours,” Eddie replies soothingly.

“What?” Ant asks, pausing to look over from where he’s putting on a condom.

“I- uh. Some of my other hook-ups, I mean. I was just thinking they… weren’t as attractive as you,” Eddie says.

**Good recovery.**

_Stop talking!_

**You like when I talk. Strip.**

“Thanks,” Ant grins, shaking his head. He jerks himself once, two times, lazily. “I try, man. How’d you want to do this?”

Eddie kicks his pants away, and strips off his boxers. He’s hard, more hard than he maybe ought to be just from sucking Ant off, but there’s a smug kind of look in the guy’s eye when he looks him over, so it’s not all bad.

Eddie pauses, waiting for direction. **Ass in the air,** Venom decides.

“Hands and knees?”  

“Perfect.” Ant crawls onto the bed beside him, catching his mouth again and lifting a hand to tug at his hair. The little pricks of pain translate to pleasure somewhere in Eddie’s brain, and he curls an arm around Ant’s back encouragingly.

They make out like that for a while, making soft sounds into one another’s mouths, Ant still jerking himself slowly while Eddie feels Venom occasionally pressing against his sides, his back, anywhere safe and out of sight. Anywhere except where he wants to feel him again, quite desperately now.

Eddie reaches for his own cock, but his arm is jerked back to his side before he can reach.

_Vee!_

**Not yet.**

Eddie groans impatiently, and Ant sits back with a laugh. He grabs the bottle of lube from the side and rubs it between his hands a few times to warm it up before he raises an eyebrow at Eddie, sprawled back in the pillows. “Thought you said hands and knees?”

Eddie twists over onto his stomach, settling back on his knees and presenting his ass for Ant’s fingers. Well, it’s actually Venom who moves them, and as soon as Eddie’s face is pressed into the pillows it’s Venom who brushes tendrils over Eddie’s throat, hooking inside his mouth and curving around his nipples.

It’s a lot. Eddie’s toes curl.

The lube bottle opens with a snap, and then Ant tosses it off the bed. “Ready?” he checks.

“Yeah,” Eddie replies. He shifts impatiently, arching his back against the gentle assault on his chest. He must look like he’s desperate for it. Like a bitch in heat.

**You look so good, Eddie. Such a perfect host. Too good not to share.**

Eddie likes approval. He likes trying to earn it, likes it when he’s given praise. With Venom, that kind of thing is even more intense than it ever has been before – because with Vee, Eddie can _feel_ the pride in his voice. He can feel when he’s pleased him just as easily as he can feel his own arousal.

Ant starts slow, pressing the first slick finger in only just enough to breach him. Eddie’s so relaxed and turned on that he offers no resistance at all. Soon, Ant has two fingers in him, twisting them around, crooking them up against the spot that makes Eddie moan shakily.

“There we go,” Ant mumbles to himself. “How’s that feel?”

“Good. Feels good.”

Ant pulls his fingers back, then thrusts them forwards again, watching Eddie’s body swallow them up. “Enough for you?” he asks.

“Yes,” Eddie breathes. “Please, Ant. C’mon. I’m not that delicate.”

He gets a laugh, and then there’s the slick sound of Ant spreading the last of the lube over his cock before he lines himself up. The blunt press against his hole is both familiar and not – because Vee doesn’t feel like this. God, it’s been a while since he was fucked by a person. The thought almost makes Eddie laugh.

**This person is only here so I can show you off.** Venom interrupts his thoughts. **Show him what a good host I have.**

Eddie isn’t close to laughing anymore. He’s about a millisecond away from moaning at nothing visible. Venom’s presence feels distinctly smug.

Ant presses forwards slowly, not pausing until he’s fully seated in Eddie’s ass. “Shit,” he hisses, smoothing a hand over Eddie’s arched back. “That okay?”

**You like it.** Venom notes, pleased.

“I like it,” Eddie echoes, then shakes himself a bit and flushes. “I feel good. Full. You can move.”

“You’re so tight. Shit. Took me so well,” Ant mutters. He rocks his hips experimentally, and Eddie bites down hard on his bottom lip.

**Tell him how you like it.**

“Harder,” Eddie says. “God- I like it harder.”

Ant responds by pulling most of the way out, then thrusting back in so hard their skin slaps together. They moan in unison.

“Shit, yeah. Like that,” Eddie manages to reply.

**Good, Eddie.**

Ant starts up a rhythm, holding Eddie’s hips and dragging him back against his thrusts. Eddie can feel sweat start to prickle along his back, under his arms. Venom’s practically _purring_ as he smooths down Eddie’s chest. Black tendrils flick at his nipples, scratch over his stomach like nails, and stop just short of his cock every damn time.

**I like when you’re desperate.** Venom says, at the exact same time that Ant grabs a handful of his ass and squeezes.

Suddenly Venom is there again, materialising _inside_ his mouth now, filling it up like a gag. Eddie’s moans take on a new muffed sound, and he drags the pillow closer against his face to keep it hidden.

“Fuck. You like that?” Ant pants, slamming his hips forwards. Eddie’s dick twitches a spurt of pre-come. He nods.

The pleasure that’s been building since Venom teased him through that blowjob ratchets even higher. Eddie’s stomach feels tight, and his cock is hot and heavy where it swings between his legs with every thrust.

Eddie goes to reach for his cock again, desperate for some friction, but Venom holds his arms still under his head, gripping the pillow. All at once, Eddie understands the gag – there’s no way he’d remember not to speak out loud now, if he could.

_Vee. Venom. Please-_

**Not yet.**

Ant’s found the perfect angle by now. Every hard thrust of his hips slams against Eddie’s prostate. Pleasure floods through him with every thrust, and he struggles against Venom’s hold on his arms. They don’t budge. Don’t even betray a shudder. Eddie goes to move his legs experimentally, but Venom’s holding him there, too.

Holding him open.

Holding him still and open for Ant to fuck.

Eddie just wants to _come_ now, _god_.

**Does it feel good, love? Spreading your legs for him?** Venom’s voice curls silkily inside his head, coated in those emotions of _pleased, aroused, mine_.

_Please, Vee. Let me come._

**Look how good you are for me. For me and him.** Ant’s face flashes up in their mind’s eye. **Such a perfect host. A perfect fuck.**

Eddie’s cock twitches again. He’s so close he thinks he might actually come untouched, for the first time in his life. But it’s still not _enough._ His chest hitches in a silent sob.

_Venom. Venom,_ please. _It’s so much, I can’t—_

Behind him, Ant’s thrusts have turned stuttered, sharper. “I’m gonna come,” he warns, gripping Eddie’s hip tighter. “Fuck! Eddie, just like that!”

**Who do you belong to?** Venom asks.

Eddie can feel it the moment Ant tips over the edge, cock pulsing in his ass. He’s still rocking into him at that perfect angle.

**Whose are you, Eddie?**

_Yours. I’m yours._

All at once, Venom dissipates from his mouth, releases his limbs, and envelops his dick. It takes barely a stroke before Eddie comes. His shout is barely muffled by the pillow he’s still clutching against his face - his whole body feels as though it's _alight_ with pleasure, from his scalp all the way to his curled toes.

Not _his_ body, _theirs_ – there’s Venom’s pleasure there too, inside his head. Ant’s still fucking him through his aftershocks, and Venom works him over until Eddie’s oversensitive, shaking and drained. His whole body feels like one long nerve. There are so many endorphins flooded through him it’s like being high.

Ant pulls free gently, ties off his condom, and smooths a hand down Eddie’s side where he collapsed down on the bed. “Hey. Okay?”

“Yeah. That was awesome,” Eddie replies, his voice little more than a rumble. He’s talking to both of them.

**Love you Eddie.** Venom says. He’s already planning the quickest route home, so he can wrap his host up tight and stroke his hair like he wants to. **Perfect Eddie.**

Eddie can feel Vee's desire to wrap around him as soon as possible, and it makes him smile. He’s happy to lay still for the moment, soaking up the low, continuous rumble of praise that Venom’s started up whispering in his head while Ant strokes his side, both still catching their breath.

_Love you too._ Eddie thinks.  

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
